I Never Told You
by bananasaretheworst
Summary: When Sebastian skipped town, he left Kurt devastated. When he returns, he finds his beautiful boy broken and beaten. All Sebastian wants to do is heal both their broken hearts, and tell Kurt what he should have said all along. But when the hurt is this deep, can it ever be healed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I was secretly Ryan Murphy, wouldn't this be the plot of Glee, instead of fan fiction? I think so. Therefore, I do not own Glee, this is purely for my own enjoyment and has no monetary gain.

**Author's Note: **This is AU. Some background information might be useful, so here goes:

Kurt and Sebastian have a past of the romantic persuasion,

Kurt has only just meet/ started dating dear ol' Blainers.

The Hummel's and Hudson's have united.

Blaine is the villain. Assisted by Dave Kaforsky. I like their characters in the show, but I need them to be evil..for my evil plans. Muahaha.

I've also taken some major liberties with the timeline, so don't expect anything to be in order, canon-wise.

Lalalala…Can't think of what less might be of importance, so just ask me if something needs clarification.

**Author's Note, Part II: **I know this story seems like it starts in the middle, but bare (bear? I actually have zero idea which one is correct) with me and I promise it'll become clear. Unless my muse is misleading me, in which case this isn't going to be pretty.

But let's find out together. (And I _really _apologize for how long this note is, I've always been awkward with introducing myself.)

* * *

"I never thought I'd see you again." Kurt's softly spoken words jar Sebastian out of his thoughts, and he lifts his eyes to meet the other boy's timid gaze.

In all honesty, Sebastian never intended to see Kurt again, especially after the way they had parted. But something drew him to seek out the smaller boy; something in his basic instincts just didn't feel right. So here he sat, in a coffee shop in the middle of Ohio. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, he thought to himself.

Of course, he couldn't let Kurt know that his reappearance was driven by concern, so he let loose with a snarky, "Apparently, I did something terrible in a previous life and am now condemned to have to look at your gay-face until I can be deemed forgiven."

Kurt tried to hide the sting from that comment. He chided himself for thinking that maybe Sebastian still had a tender spot in his hard heart for him. Determined to not let Sebastian see that his reappearance affected Kurt in any way shape or form, he nodded more to himself than Sebastian, and turned on his heel, moving towards the exit.

Sebastian gave Kurt a slight head start; just enough to make sure that his presence wouldn't be detected, and started after him. He knew the best way to make sure that _his_ boy was perfectly safe in Boring, Ohio was to check with his own eyes. He had to validate that leaving Kurt was the right choice, that somehow by breaking both their hearts he had managed to do right by the pale beauty.

Exiting the cleverly named Lima Bean with determination, he strode towards his Harley, pulling into traffic several cars behind Kurt's large Navigator. He followed Kurt to the Hudmel residence, leaving his bike down the street and out of view from the house. Sebastian hiked his way into the backyard and up the tree closest to the window he had remembered as being in Kurt's bedroom. He sat in his post the entire night, vigilantly watching his tender hearted love.

* * *

That night, Kurt had a kaleidoscope of memories in place of dreams. His mind is fraught with images from his past with Sebastian, all dancing behind his eyelids at warp speed. He has flashback after flashback, starting at the beginning.

* * *

_The first time Kurt meets Sebastian Smythe is when the need for a distraction from the misery inside him has led him to the bookstore on a search for new sheet music. He'll express his feelings in song, even if it's just in the privacy of his bedroom. He's absent minded as he drags his fingers over the covers of Broadway classics he has long since memorized. He becomes so separated from the world that he walks into a broad chest. Strong arms reach around him to keep him upright, and as he gazes into amused green eyes, the misery in the depths of his soul is forgotten. From that moment on, he'll forever equate being wrapped in those arms, pressed against that chest as being home. When the stranger opens his mouth and says, "Hello there, Bright Eyes. I'm Sebastian," Kurt knows that he'll never be the same._

* * *

_The first time Kurt kisses Sebastian Smythe is when Karofsky has stolen something precious from him. He's curled up in a pathetic ball on Sebastian's lap, sniffling against his neck. Sebastian is doing his best to coax the problem from the boy with gentle words and soft touches, but so far isn't making very much progress. Finally, he seems to get through to Kurt when he hears the other boy tearfully mourn, "He kissed me. He took my very first kiss, and made it something full of hate and disgust. Karofsky got something that I was saving for you!" _

_Kurt is too upset to realize the magnitude of his confession, but Sebastian catches it. And so, he gently repositions Kurt so that he can look him in the eye and whispers, "Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" _

_With a gentle press of Sebastian's lips against Kurt's, the awful memory of being hate-kissed in a locker room is replaced with the promise of budding love._

* * *

_The first time Kurt tells Sebastian Smythe that he is madly in love with him is when he's holding Sebastian during a thunderstorm. It's the first time he's ever seen the older boy vulnerable, and it just serves to bring out Kurt's fierce protectiveness. Sebastian had shown up at his door, shaking from a mixture of being cold and frightened with tears streaming down his face, and nearly fell into Kurt's embrace the second the door is opened. Later, when they are curled up together with Kurt holding Sebastian's head to his chest, Kurt presses a gentle kiss to his hair and tells him, "I love you. I love you so much. It's okay. I'll protect you."_

_Little does Kurt know it's the first time anyone has said anything remotely like that to Sebastian._

* * *

_The first time Kurt makes love with Sebastian Smythe is when he lets the hope that it will be the two of them forever consume his heart. He can't imagine his heart ever not threatening to burst out of his chest whenever he sees Sebastian's lips curling into his trademark smirk, and hearing him drawl, "Hello, Bright Eyes."_

_It happens on a quiet summer evening; about a month before he begins his junior year of high school begins. The windows of his bedroom are open, providing the couple with a soft breeze and the soundtrack of crickets. Sebastian is gentle with him, holding him in his arms and looking in his eyes while a string of sweet nothings flows out of his mouth. Kurt is positively overwhelmed with emotion, but he couldn't imagine a more perfect way to lose his virginity. When he orgasms, it's with a declaration of never-ending love on his lips._

* * *

_The first time Kurt has his heart broken by Sebastian Smythe is when he's coldly dismissed after he attempts to visit Sebastian. He hadn't heard from the other boy in a couple of days, a pattern they seemed to have fallen into. Kurt had spent the last eight months at Sebastian's side, always loving him and being loved in return. Things between them had been so good, until recently. Recently, Sebastian had pulled away from Kurt, no longer telling him he loved him, insulting him, rejecting his advances. Sebastian also had become thinner, more pale, with dark circles under his eyes and cheekbones too prominent. Kurt was worried, to say the least. So when he showed up at Sebastian's house only to be meet with the sight of Sebastian loading luggage into the back of a taxi, he shifts from worrying to full blown panic._

_He rushes to Sebastian, pulling on his sleeve, his nerves apparent when he hurriedly demands that Sebastian explain everything._

_Sebastian heaves a long suffering sigh, and faces Kurt. "I'm going to Paris. And I'm not coming back."_

_Kurt doesn't resist the tears building in his eyes, pleading, "Seb, just talk to me. I love you, just tell me why you're doing this?"_

_When Sebastian refuses to explain himself, Kurt's desperation quickly shifts to anger. "So the last eight months meant nothing to you? I mean nothing to you? You son of a bitch, I hate you! I hate you!" _

_Sebastian pulls Kurt away from him, snidely saying, "God, how did I stand your gay-face and nonstop bitching? You weren't that good of a fuck. Hopefully the pieces of asses in Paris are prettier and don't talk." _

_With that, he climbs into the waiting taxi and leaves Kurt behind._

_With that, Kurt falls to his knees, designer jeans be damned, and wails his loss._

_Inside the taxi, Sebastian can't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He knows Kurt is strong and brave, and will be okay._

_He just isn't sure he will be._

* * *

When Kurt wakes in the morning, it's with tear stains on his face and a heart that's been broken all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Author's note: **I had something clever to say earlier today, but it's lost under piles of Dream Theory.

So.. Here goes Chapter 2!

_(I promise from next chapter on, there will be more interaction. I'm still setting up in the scene, if you will.)_

And yesterday in the shower, I finally thought the entire story all the way through, so updates should becoming regularly, sparing some sort of cat related emergency, or refusal of my muse to cooperate.

* * *

_Kurt sat curled up in the corner of his room, the baby blanket his mother had sewn for him tucked up under his chin and his knees drawn to his chest. It's a position he often assumed after his mother had died. It's one he associates with_ _being consumed by grief and heartache._

_Now that Sebastian has left him, he's sure he'll never be able to leave his little heartbreak-nest. Pictures of the two of them surround him, on the floor, in frames on his nightstand and dresser. He feels oddly comforted by them. Somehow, just having his room look the same as it did when Sebastian loved him is enough to pretend like he still does._

_Kurt reverently cradles a cardigan Sebastian had left behind. He can relate to it; both he and the cardigan are no longer wanted by Sebastian. He cast them both off without a second thought. _

_It still faintly carries Sebastian's scent of cigarettes, expensive aftershave, musk, and a trace of Kurt's own cologne. The smell is what drives Kurt to put it on. Reaching his arms through the sleeves and into the pockets, he discovers a scrap of paper with a note written in Sebastian's neat block handwriting. On some level Kurt knows that Sebastian was probably just doodling, but he decides to keep the words as a secret promise from his Sebastian. _

'_When your world comes crashing down, that's when you'll find me.'_

* * *

Sebastian stubbed out his cigarette and sighed, lowering his head to rest on his folded arms. He missed Kurt.

_Fuck._

He couldn't afford to miss Kurt. Everything would be for naught if he let his heart take over now. He would have hurt Kurt for nothing, and that was something he just couldn't stomach.

Seeing Kurt the day before had been a perverse combination of pain and pleasure. He had greedily drank in the sight of the boy, and he felt like the hole in his heart had been healed the second Kurt's eyes met his. But when he started to notice how different this Kurt was from the Bright Eyes he left behind, that hole seemed big enough to consume him.

Everything about Kurt seemed muted and dull. His boy had once radiated life and beauty, but now he seemed like all he wanted was to fade into the woodwork. Sebastian felt sick when he noticed that Kurt's previously pleasantly lithe body was now all harsh angles and skin stretched too tightly across bone. His outfit was drab and average, the jeans looking like they were a size too big. His hair was flat and hanging in his eyes.

But what got to Sebastian most was his eyes. He had always thought that Kurt had the most beautiful set of eyes in existence; they were so bright and warm. It's why Sebastian had started calling him "Bright Eyes" from the very first moment they met. Now, those eyes where guarded, dark and haunted. From the moment he saw this new Kurt, he knew that no matter his reasons for leaving, he would never forgive himself for what he had done.

* * *

On the other side of town, Kurt was diligently trying to ignore Karofsky's stare burning into the back of his head. This was only the third day of his senior year, but already it looked to be the worse one yet. Karofsky had restricted his advances to leering at Kurt when he passed him while Kurt had been with Sebastian, but once it came out that Sebastian had left not only Kurt, but the country, he kicked his harassment up a couple of notches.

The bell rang, and Kurt was just thankful that the day was over. He decided to treat himself to a non-fat mocha as a reward of sorts. _Just a little something to cheer me up, _Kurt thought,_ it has nothing to do with seeing Sebastian at the Lima Bean. _Partially convinced he was going for the right reasons, he set off.

When Kurt spotted the familiar motorcycle in the parking lot, he silently berated his traitorous heart for skipping a beat.

* * *

As soon as he enters, he sees Sebastian. He wants to be disgusted at himself for the way he feels, but he's too busy basking in the realization that Sebastian is here, after months of not knowing if the other boy was happy, or cold, or hungry, or sad, or scared, or anything. He can see him, see that isn't starving on some street corner, or wrapped up in bed with some French model. And for now, just the knowledge that Sebastian is alive and well is enough.

Holding his head up high with a false sense of confidence, Kurt goes to order his coffee. The barista is a familiar one. He recognized her from his and Blaine's coffee dates. It becomes apparent that she recognizes him too when she says, "Where's that cute boyfriend of yours today?"

For a second, Kurt almost points to Sebastian in the corner to tell her that his boyfriend _is_ here, but luckily he catches himself and reminds himself that she's asking after Blaine. So he replies, "No. He had to stay and talk to a teacher after school. Something to do with how much of the material he knows, since he transferred and all."

She smiles, and hands him his drink in response. Kurt turns to find a seat, deciding that he would actively avoid sitting anywhere near Sebastian. He didn't up to being rejected by him again, and besides, he didn't want to have to explain to Blaine why he was sitting with another boy. Settling comfortable in an armchair, he curls up and begins his homework.

* * *

Sebastian became aware of Kurt's presence the millisecond he entered the coffee shop. When he sees Kurt searching for a seat, he hopes that maybe Kurt will take the one across from him. But he knows that after his harsh words that day before, there's no chance of that happening. He knows enough to know that unless he approaches Kurt, there'll be no more interaction. Kurt tends to take harsh words very personally.

After watching Kurt for quite some time, he begins to feel the itch to get closer. Like a moth to the flame, he is drawn to where Kurt is.

Settling his long body in the chair facing Kurt's, he acknowledges Kurt. "I see you're dressed like a boy today. Finally realize that odd thing between your legs is in fact a penis, and not just a deformed vagina?"

Being mean is Sebastian's only way of keeping himself from saying I love you over and over again, until Kurt never doubts it again.

That doesn't make it any easier to bare the hurt that flashes across Kurt's face when he replies, "There is nothing wrong with my clothes, nor has there ever been anything wrong with them. It's called being fashion forward, Bas."

When he hears Kurt's familiar name for him, his soul practically purrs with happiness at the fact that even after everything that was happened, Kurt still says it with an underlying tone of deep affection. He smirks, and tries to think of some way to get the brunette to reveal something about what led to this wardrobe change without making it seem like he cared. What he was really after was why Kurt was wearing long sleeves and a jacket when it was still late summer. His boy had always preferred to be covered in fabric, but that couldn't have been comfortable.

Before he's able to do any sort of questioning, a voice that is decidedly pissed asks Kurt, "Why didn't you wait for me,_ honey_? I thought we agreed you wouldn't go places by yourself anymore. You tend to get tempted to do things good boyfriends shouldn't do."

Sebastian doesn't miss the sneer that accompanies the word "honey", but his attention is more focused on the outright look of fear on Kurt's face. He knows that newcomer is Blaine Anderson from their time together in the Warblers, but he also knows that Blaine isn't actually anything like the dapper schoolboy front he puts up. He's stomach rolls anxiously with the revelation that Kurt, _his Bright Eyes,_ has somehow become entangled with the shorter boy.

That anxiousness quickly turns to white-hot rage when Kurt reaches up in a nervous habit to brush his hair from his face and his sleeve falls back slightly, revealing four dark bruises in the shape of fingerprints.

The small portion of his brain that isn't involved in thinking of ways to rip the flesh from Blaine's body quietly thinks, _well, you wanted to know why this Kurt is nothing like the one you used to know. Now what are you going to do with the answer?_


	3. Chapter 3

_They were at a playground about half a mile from Kurt's house. The sun had set an hour ago, leaving the two of them alone in the dark. Sebastian stood behind Kurt, pushing him gently on a swing. _

"_I like looking at the stars." Kurt's comment ruined the serene silence, but Sebastian just smiled._

"_And why is that, Bright Eyes?"_

"_When I was little, my mother told me this story about a prince and a stable boy. The Prince was in love with the stable boy, but he had to marry a princess from a neighboring kingdom. So on the last night the Prince could sneak off to see the stable boy, they met in a field at midnight. And the stable boy pointed to the stars and told the Prince that while they couldn't be together in that life, they would forever be together in the stars." Kurt's face held a wistful expression._

"_Well, that's depressing. You can't fuck when you're a giant ball of gas." Sebastian teased, and was swiftly punished by a firm slap to the stomach. _

_Kurt turned somber, turning to face Sebastian and bringing his hand to cup his face. "Just promise me that you'll always love me."_

_Sebastian smiled a genuine tender smile, brushed the hair from Kurt's forehead before he kissed it, and said, "Even when you're a star."_

* * *

The absolutely terrified expression on Kurt's face when Blaine continued to berate him made Sebastian become encompassed by a rage that felt almost primal, prompting him to stand and grab Blaine by his bowtie.

Twisting the fabric harshly, Sebastian practically growled, "Get your worthless hands off of him! You have no right to even be near him. If I ever see you near him again, I will nothesitate to beat you so badly the only way they'll be able to identify your mangled body will be by this ridiculous bowtie. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

When Blaine just smirked in response, Sebastian geared up to punch his teeth in.

Before Sebastian's fist could make connect, Kurt threw himself in front of Blaine. The resulting _crack _from Sebastian's hand making contact with Kurt's jaw resounded in Sebastian's ears, making him go from anger to shock to panic and finally remorse in under a second.

Kurt reeled back from the punch, fighting to stay on his feet. He tasted blood and could already feel his jaw throbbing. This was all quickly forgotten with one glance at the raw pain on Sebastian's face.

"Kurt..." Sebastian sounded so devastated. Kurt found it ironic that the taller boy had so easily broken his heart without the slightest care, but one little accidental punch sent him reeling.

"I'm fine. Blaine, let's go." After waiting for Blaine to head towards the exit, Kurt trailed after him.

* * *

Sebastian stood alone in the coffee shop for a while, realizing the gut feeling he had about his Bright Eyes was spot on.

_This is your fault, _his mind scolded.

_Heal him. Heal yourself, _his heart whispered.

_Do whatever it takes to fix this, _they both agreed.

* * *

Arriving back at Blaine's empty house, Kurt knew the rest of the evening wasn't going to go in his favor. He could face that. As long as Blaine's ire was focused on Kurt, he would leave Sebastian alone.

All Kurt really wanted was to protect Sebastian. Partially from Blaine physically hurting him, but mostly Kurt wanted to protect Sebastian from how ugly the situation had gotten. Even if Sebastian didn't love him anymore, he wouldn't want to see Kurt hurt, right?

_Everything will be alright._ Steeling himself against his boyfriend's onslaught, Kurt tried to explain what had happened in order to try to placate Blaine.

"I thought you wanted some time alone to meet with your teachers, so I just decided to go ahead and go to the Lima Bean so that you didn't have to rush. I really had no idea Sebastian was going to be there. He just approached me and I was trying to explain that I have a boyfriend when you got there. Honestly, Blaine, it didn't mean anything."

This seemed to do nothing to calm Blaine down as he got in Kurt's face and snarled, "Oh really, Kurt? You expect me to believe that you just happened to magically run into your _ex-boyfriend_ the one day that I'm not with you? How dumb do you think I am? Just tell me, have you already fucked him? I bet you have, you fucking whore."

The next part was starting to become routine for Kurt. Blaine always made sure to either not leave a mark or leave it in a place Kurt could cover. Usually he started by digging his nails into the tender skin under Kurt's jaw, moving on to slapping around his head and shoulders, and finally ending with a few punches to his stomach. Kurt kind of liked that he followed a pattern; it made it easier to endure this side of Blaine's love if he knew what was around the corner.

After Blaine felt he had demonstrated his disappointment in Kurt enough, he gathered the slightly taller boy in his arms and whispered, "You know I don't like having to do this to you. It's just that it gets so hard to remind you sometimes that I'm the one that loves you; no one else. You just need to be better, that's all."

Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine in return, grateful that this battle seemed to be over.

* * *

On the other side of town, Sebastian was a quarter of the way through a bottle of vodka and was allowing himself a rare moment of just being sad.

He was sad for himself, for being without his Bright Eyes and being thoroughly alone in this world.

He was sad for Kurt, who was mistaking being with someone who just wanted to own him for being with someone who just wanted to love him.

But mostly he was sad for _Sebastian and Kurt,_ the two of them together. But he had made sure to ruin that with one drunken mistake, a couple hurtful words thrown at Kurt, and all-consuming guilt.

Sebastian let the alcohol take him back to the night he had managed to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him.

_Sebastian was out on a rare night without Kurt. They had fought earlier about how Sebastian refused to come out to his father, how he kept Kurt hidden. How that made Kurt feel like something to be ashamed of, that he just wasn't good enough to be introduced to the Smythe family. Of course nothing good be further from the truth, but instead of reassuring Kurt, Sebastian had decided the best course of action was to call him a "needy little bitch" and storm off to go drink at Scandal's. He'd go drink until Kurt called, telling him to please come over so they could work things out, and then everything would go back to being fine and dandy. _

_Expect the call never came. After sitting on a ratty barstool for two hours without a single text from his boyfriend, Sebastian's reason for drinking shifted from just killing time to full on self-medication. It didn't take long for him to become completely obliterated. _

_When the beefy boy next to him asked how to get a boy to like him, Sebastian decided to show, not tell. He led the boy to the bathroom where he proceeded to drop onto his knees and demonstrate exactly what boys like. _

_Waking up in the same boy's bed the next morning, Sebastian knew that the second Kurt found out about this, he would realize what a bottom feeder Sebastian was and move on to greener pastures. Icy tendrils of fear gripped at Sebastian's heart as he thought of being left by Kurt. He knew he couldn't stand the way Kurt would look at him once he knew. But Sebastian had a plan._

_Kurt never had to know about this if Sebastian left. He could protect Kurt._

He knew he had done a shit job of protecting Kurt then, but he still had a chance now.

Maybe they could even be _Sebastian and Kurt_ again, if he wished hard enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Poop, that was a long break between chapters, wasn't it?

I apologize profusely, and promise that it will never happen again.

Expect the next update by Wednesday.

**Warnings:** this chapter contains non-descriptive domestic abuse. Please don't read if this in any way a trigger for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt disentangled himself from the trap of Blaine's embrace when his phone started buzzing. Sneaking out into the hall, he took the call.

"Hello?"

"_Bright Eyes, I need ya."_

Even if he didn't recognize the voice, there was only one person who had ever used that nickname. "I can't talk to you, Sebastian."

"_Then we won't talk. We'll run away. Get married, like you want."_

Kurt closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath. He didn't miss the way that Sebastian hadn't included himself in the "wanting to get married" category. But now wasn't the time to dwell on old hurts. "Look, Bas, just leave me be, okay? There's nothing left to say."

"_Oh, Kurtie. There's always something to say. But for now, I'm going to say that you should come down to Scandals and dance with me. Y'know, 'we can dance if you want to, we can leave your friends behind'. I think that's a good idea. Leave your little friend behind, hmm?"_

The drunken rambling clues Kurt into the abysmal state of Sebastian's sobriety. He always seemed to want Kurt the most when there was more alcohol than blood coursing through his veins.

After everything that has happened, it makes sense that Sebastian would only be calling him when he was drunk. Kurt brought a thumbnail to his mouth to chew on in a nervous habit. "Bas, I need to go. I'll call a cab for you, just don't go anywhere."

The majority of Kurt just wanted to make sure Sebastian got home safely, but he knew himself well enough to know that some of the concern was born out of not wanting Sebastian to go home with some other boy.

"_You're so kind, Kurt. I've always admired that about you. I can't be nice to anyone, not even you. But I want you to know that I tried real hard to be nice to you, Bright Eyes. 'Cos I love you, ya know?"_

Kurt smiled a little at the drunken declaration. Experience had taught him that Sebastian would not remember a trace of this conversation come morning, so he whispered, "I love you, Bas."

He noticed that Blaine was awake just a little too late.

* * *

Sebastian downed the rest of his drink and spun on his bar stool to face the dance floor. His stomach protested the move and threatened to make him sober up the hard way, but a deep breathe later and he was able to continue on his quest to find a little distraction in the form of a tight ass.

Staring at the dance floor had an adverse effect on him, though. Looking at the couples, both new and long established, that were dancing made him miss Kurt in a way that had become familiar in recent months.

That longing combined with an excess of alcohol propelled him to stumble for his phone and call Kurt, paying no attention to the late hour. All he could focus on was the warm feeling that spread through him upon hearing Kurt's voice.

He was pretending to be a lot drunker than he actually was, but he knew that if Kurt thought that he wouldn't remember having this conversation in the morning he might be a little more willing to drop the well-deserved hostility he had towards Sebastian.

After making rambling for a little while, Sebastian was more than rewarded when he heard Kurt timidly say that he loved him. The smile that had blossomed from Kurt's words quickly wilted when he heard the commotion on Kurt's end of the phone line.

* * *

Out of pure instinct, Kurt dropped the phone and brought his arms around to cradle himself. He knew that whatever Blaine had in store for him would top all of their other arguments. Nothing set Blaine off quite like the mere mention of Sebastian Smythe, so Kurt could only imagine what hearing that Kurt still loved Sebastian would do to Blaine's already volatile temper.

"Um, hi, Blaine. Did you need something?" Kurt knew his attempt to bide his time was futile at best, but he couldn't help but try.

Blaine brought his fingers up to tap his chin in a mocking gesture. He pretended to consider what he needed while crowding into Kurt's personal space, effectively forcing Kurt into a corner. "What I need, Kurt, is for my boyfriend to stop professing his love _for someone else!_"

His tone held an underlying threat, which came to a sudden fruition with a sharp blow to Kurt's diaphragm, effectively knocking the wind out of him and crumpling him down to the ground.

Kurt's eyes became level with Blaine's feet. Knowing what was he had coming, Kurt scrunched his eyes shut and hoped he survived.

* * *

On the other end of the forgotten phone call, Sebastian was frightened. It was a kind of panic that he had never before felt; icy tendrils of fear seemed to grip his heart and settle in his bones like lead. He had heard the dangerous tone of Blaine's voice, heard the horrifyingly clear sound of fists and feet meeting flesh, and heard Kurt's quiet whimpers evolve into pained laced screams.

Sebastian was frozen. When they drilled what do in an emergency into his head during primary school, they never even came close to covering what to do if the emergency was occurring on the other side of town and you would lose all knowledge of what is going on with it if you disconnected the call to dial 911.

Taking a steadying breathe, Sebastian covered the mouthpiece of his phone and shouted, "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

Immediately half the dance floor stopped what they were doing to peer curiously at Sebastian, and upon seeing the full blown panic on his face, pulled out their phones to comply.

A blond twink handed Sebastian his phone, and Sebastian grabbed it and started yelling out for the operator. "I need an ambulance! My boyfriend is being attacked, he needs help now! _Please!_"

If he wasn't so focused on the situation at hand, he would admonish himself for referring to Kurt as his boyfriend, after all this time. But the one sliver of his brain not desperately screaming, '_Save Kurt! Save him!', _was currently preoccupied with screaming at the directions for the operator on where to find Kurt and what he had already heard.

When he heard the faint police sirens coming from the call still connected to Kurt's discarded phone, he could finally breathe again.


End file.
